Algo propio de Escorpio
by violeta5287
Summary: - Ahora entiendo porque pasabas tanto tiempo en ese infierno de hielo- Sonrisa- Empiezo a soñar con que, un día, sean capaces de patearme el trasero, y me haría feliz…¡Ah, Camus, maldito ingrato! ¡Debiste ser un buen amigo y advertirme! Creo que ya nunca podré sacármelos de la cabeza…Van a ser mi perdición. MiloxCamus Yaoi Ligero -muy ligero- Terminado.
1. fontfontCapítulo 1fontfont

Hola! Espero que les guste (realmente lo espero) la verdad nunca me ví mucho futuro en esto del fanfic, pero últimamente me a he pasado buena parte de mi tiempo leyéndolos y vaya que lo he pasado bien, así que quise contribuir XD Esta historia además, es extremadamente viejita, de por ahí como el 2006, así que le corregí algunas cosas, ya tengo el final y todo, lo subiré pronto.

Se la dedicaré a **Neomina**, que ni me conoce ni la conozco pero escribe bárbaro *-* y es responsable de que le haya retomado el gusto a todo esto.

PD: Si tiene mal alguna etiqueta o algo, háganmelo saber por favor, hay demasiados botones aquí O.o

Y... veo que todos ponen esto, así que lo haré también XD Si Saint Seiya me perteneciera, Milo y Camus serián pareja oficial, yo estaría casada con Albafica y Athena no sería una hija de p*ta sin remedio, evidentemente, nada de esto me pertenece.

* * *

Desastre. Llevaba más de tres horas pretendiendo leer el enorme volumen que tenía frente a sus ojos , en su cabeza las ideas giraban cruelmente. En momentos así, realmente detestaba que su mente trabajara de esa forma, no le estaba dando posibilidad de tregua, no era capaz de concentrarse y si no se conociera juraría que aquella sensación en su estómago se parecía un poco al miedo.

¿Como es que las cosas habían llegado tan lejos?

Suspiro. Aquella larga cabellera roja se le fue hacia el rostro, la aparto con su mano con algo de fastidio, sentía fastidio por muchas cosas últimamente. Los cielos eran testigos de que no había existido nada en este mundo capaz de quebrantar su incorruptible postura de firmeza ante la vida, pero esto...realmente llego para darle una paliza.

Levantó su mirada y lo vio tendido en la cama, justo como lo había dejado, con el cuerpo desguanzado y un gesto triste en el rostro…

Temor…

Se esforzó por recordar si había visto aquella expresión prendida de sus labios en algún otro momento, en la infancia, en el entrenamiento… Tal vez la primera vez que se fue tuvieron que despedirse por un largo largo tiempo, sí, le había notado la tristeza en el rostro, pero no así, está era una tristeza profunda, que había aniquilado por completo su usual sonrisa, que había llegado para apoderarse de aquel rostro que solía ser la viva imagen de la vitalidad. Si algo se podía decir de el gran Milo de Escorpio, es que sin importar el obstáculo al que se enfrentara, el jamás perdía la sonrisa, el era una tormenta, una tormenta siempre fuera de control... En muchos sentidos era un idiota. Impulsivo, tempestivo, aguerrido, sorprendentemente testarudo y su orgullo no conocía limites, no pensaba las cosas antes de actuar, no media las consecuencias de nada, él tenía que hacer las cosas a su manera, siempre a su manera y en ese mismo instante. ¡Vaya que le había provocado dolores de cabeza! Milo lo hacía salir de quicio y perder la compostura, cosa que no era nada fácil, el, sencillamente parecía poseer un talento innato para eso. Ese bicho tiene una enorme cabeza que no utiliza para nada, no piensa, no mide las consecuencias, no usa medidas prácticas, con él la vida es un torbellino, nada es simple…

Estúpido bicho.

A veces Camus pensaba esas cosas, se le colgaba la seriedad del rostro…más de la habitual, imaginaba su vida sin el escorpión dorado, sería bastante más simple, para empezar, no tendría que pasar cada tarde en este minúsculo diván.

Y luego recordaba, como si hubiese sido aquella misma mañana, cuando a pocos días de llegar al santuario y comenzar su entrenamiento, vio a aquel chiquillo saltando en las ruinas, riendo, con la melena revuelta y la cara llena de pecas, gritaba, corría de un lado a otro, estaba armando un gran escándalo… como si no existiera nadie más en su alocado mundo.

_- Es un tonto, seguro se cae…_

Su maestro notó la distracción de su pequeño alumno. No se molestó, él era un hombre de carácter muy sereno, el profesaba que existía una razón detrás de cada acción que se realiza en el mundo, a sus ojos, si observáramos con mas cuidado, descubriríamos las respuestas de las grandes interrogantes de la vida.  
- No lo conoces, ¿no es cierto? Debo darte algún tiempo para que te presentes con los demás, él es así, es el aprendiz de Escorpio, no se le acaba la energía, cuando tiene algún momento lejos de la mirada de su mentor, empieza a saltar por todas partes. Acostúmbrate.  
-Parece que quiere matarse...  
El hombre dibujo una sonrisa ligera en sus labios, Camus era comprometido, quizá demasiado para su edad, a veces le preocupaba un poco su extrema serenidad…  
- Es algo propio de Escorpión, de todos ellos, son pura impulsividad, este tiene un especial entusiasmo por la vida misma…quizá, tiene más de calor en el corazón del que todos imaginan – Y de repente una gran sonrisa…una franca, cómplice y misteriosa sonrisa, para luego fijar la mirada en el pequeño francés- Serán buenos amigos…

El pelirrojo no comprendió muy bien las palabras de su maestro, había una evidente carencia de ilación en ellas, ¿amigos? No estaba tan seguro, demasiado descontrol para su gusto, basta con mirarlo nada mas, de nuevo a los brincos, realmente va a romperse las piernas…

Acto seguido el muchachito probo suerte con un salto imposible, y cual profecía, termino mordiendo el polvo.

La caída se vio tan aparatosa desde donde él pelirrojo estaba, que salió disparado, bajo el embrujo de algún impulso venido desde quien sabe dónde, y encontró al pequeño griego con el rostro bajo y sujetando su mal trecha pierna, la sangre le corría desde el muslo hasta el tobillo, una herida realmente grave…y fea. Y entonces sucedió, el pequeño rubio levanto el rostro, y aún con esos increíbles, deslumbrantes y completamente hermosos ojos turquesa llenos de lágrimas, le dedico la más sincera y enorme de las sonrisas.

Le robo el corazón...

Y desde ese entonces hasta ahora, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se descubrió a si mismo agitando a su amigo de los hombros, desesperado, preocupado, a veces incluso asustado, a los gritos, una vez (o dos o tres…) se le escapó una lágrima traidora.

- ¡Demonios Milo! Todo debe hacerse a tu manera! ¡Todo es sobre ti! Tómate al menos la bendita molestia de pensar en tu propia seguridad! ¡Piensa en eso!

_Piensa en mí…_

Y Milo lo arreglaba absolutamente todo con su encantadora sonrisa.

Y ahora, estaba ahí, sentado, siendo testigo de su dolor y sin poder hacer nada.

Tenía que poder hacer algo, era su amigo.

Porque eso era, nunca habían formalizado nada, era cierto que le amaba y Milo le correspondía, el tiempo simplemente se había encargado de hacer madurar ese amor y ellos lo habían permitido, era una amistad que rompía todas las barreras. Amor.

Camus amaba los libros, y también amaba las palabras y los que lo conocen pueden dar fe de que él, no habla mucho, porque siempre tiene las palabras justas, él siempre sabe que decir.

Estúpido don inútil, no le había servido para nada...ahora sí que estaba molesto, este podía ser el momento más imprescindible, jamás había necesitado las palabras tanto como ahora y él simplemente no sabía que decir.

-Maldita suerte…

Había algo de culpa que le dolía en el corazón. Después de todo, él le había convencido de tomar aquella encomienda. Esa tarde, el patriarca había mandado llamar a Milo con urgencia, Camus paso una hora haciendo puerta afuera, le pareció una eternidad, y cuando Milo volvió, en vez de su habitual fanfarronería tipo _"No pueden sin mí"_, tenía una expresión contrariada...

¿Miedo?

-Me ha solicitado que sea maestro. _Dos chiquillos...dos…dos…-_

Tenía los ojos perdidos, hablaba como si estuviera adormilado... Parece que le había provocado una fuerte impresión la idea, jamás había hecho algo así, nunca ocultaba su desdén por el _"par de sabandijas prietas que te hacen perder el tiempo en esa tierra congelada y sin gracia"_ , nunca había cruzado por su cabeza la idea de una misión de ese tipo, a su parecer, siempre habría un mejor candidato _"más sensato y aburrido"_ para ese tipo de cosas. A Camus lo único que no le sorprendía era la reacción del bicho, por lo demás, que Zeus nos ayude… El francés había sido maestro más de una vez, en secreto le encantaba, y en secreto también, había amado a esos críos, le habían hecho sentir orgulloso y el sentía la inclinación de protegerlos. ¿Qué haría Milo con niños? Volverse loco, tirarlos a la perdición o estrangularlos… Milo era demasiado impulsivo y despreocupado, incluso un poco egoísta con quienes realmente no apreciaba, él tenía un corazón bello pero de cierta forma, a veces era un chiquillo, Camus no estaba muy seguro de como un crió podría educar a otro...

Aunque eso también era parte de su encanto, Milo no sería tan fascinante sin sus berrinches y su actitud infantil, así como su pasión, simplemente era parte de él, no había nadie que se le pudiera comparar...

El francés sonrió al pensarlo y al ver a su amigo, con la vista perdida y aquella expresión pálida, llevaba cerca de tres minutos en silencio. _Un nuevo record._

- Parece que has visto un fantasma...¡Hasta que encontraron la forma de hacerte callar la boca!-

Aquellas palabras le devolvieron la vida a los ojos del griego.

- Muy gracioso, hielito, es grandioso saber que cuento con tu apoyo- respondió sarcásticamente.

- Claro, y creo que lo harás de maravilla, podrás educar a esos chiquillos a ser el caballero que tú no pudiste ser-

- ¡Maldito francés hablador, te tragarás tus palabras!- Camus esquivo aquel juguetón ,pero bien proyectado golpe, su amigo sonreía mientras murmuraba improperios y le propinaba algunos empujones en el pecho sin poner mucho empeño.

- Si es demasiado para ti, deberías decirlo...-

- Una palabra más y juro que pateare tu dorado trasero escalón por escalón hasta llegar con Mu-

Camus sonrió ligeramente y recobro su habitual porte ,su lado extrovertido había sido suficientemente quemado por un día, fijo la mirada en el horizonte...

- Eres un gran guerrero, no solo eres fuerte, también comprendes el equilibrio entre orgullo y compasión- Entrecerró los ojos y suspiro- es una cualidad que nadie, ni yo, puedo imitar, sabrás enseñar cómo ser un guerrero con corazón, no podrán encontrar a nadie que pueda transmitir una enseñanza más valiosa- Milo lo miraba, con los ojos abiertos como platos, eran palabras demasiado cálidas para provenir del mago del hielo, lo había tomado por sorpresa. - además- prosigio el francés sin despegar la mirada del horizonte - si te tengo como amigo es porque no me atrevería a tenerte de enemigo- Milo hecho a reír, si aquella afirmación era real o no, no importaba mucho, lo que le cautivo fue escucharlo hablar de esa forma, estaba embelesado con aquel ataque de sinceridad.

- Deberías cuidar a tus críos, la primera encomienda que le daré a los míos será hacerles una visita.-

- Que lo intenten, te los devolverán congelados hasta las ideas-

Y así, con el desbordante entusiasmo con el que Milo hacia todo en su vida, partió, por meses y meses a entrenar a aquellos chicos, al instante en que se fue, Camus lamentó haberlo persuadido, como había sospechado, su vida era mucho menos problemática y sorprendentemente monótona sin el escorpión a su lado, se escapó varias veces para hacer una " visita sorpresa" y esas visitas eran bien largas y aprovechadas, tuvieron que valerse de todas sus mañas para que los chiquillos no los descubrieran incluso el griego solicito a su compañero congelar a los monstruos en un nada amable ataúd de hielo para tener santa paz al menos un par de días…

-Debieron ahogarlos al nacer, el infierno no tendrá espacio para miserables de su talla…

Al principio, el heleno refunfuñaba mucho este tipo de afirmaciones, la realidad es que Milo tuvo problemas con los chicos, su carácter demasiado despreocupado era muy parecido al de aquellos mocosos a tan corta edad _(gran sorpresa)_ simplemente había cierta fricción... Con el tiempo, Camus presencio una sorprendente transformación, aquellos críos veían a Milo como un héroe capaz de todo y él los amaba, y como todo lo que hacía en su vida los quiso sin control y sin medida, se convirtieron en la razón de su sonrisa y su orgullo.

- Ahora entiendo porque pasabas tanto tiempo en ese infierno de hielo- Sonrisa- Empiezo a soñar con que puedan patearme el trasero un día, y me haría feliz…¡Ah, Camus, maldito ingrato! ¡Debiste ser un buen amigo y advertirme! Creo que ya nunca podré sacármelos de la cabeza.

Ahí vino el desastre, Milo regresó al fin al santuario, con su par de chiquillos pisándole los talones, los críos deberían pasar algunas pruebas más y varios meses de entrenamiento extra antes de obtener una cloth, pero ahora, la onceava casa quedaba mucho más cerca.

Ese mañana, dormían exhaustos, prisioneros de un embrujo despiadado _(resaca)_, de la noche anterior solo quedaban las botellas de vino vacías en la sala contigua y el rastro de ropa regada de camino a la habitación. Escucharon aquella voz que a los gritos llamaba a Milo, se levantaron de un brinco, nunca les era grato ser tomado por sorpresa y menos _"así"_, el aguador alcanzó a divisar de reojo como su compañero saltaba de la cama, tomaba unos pantalones del suelo y salía a la velocidad de la luz de la habitación, Camus trato de seguirlo igual de rápido, los pantalones no se cerraban, Milo se había equivocado y se llevo los de el chico francés...pero si quien hubiese llamado, solo estaba bromeando, a estas alturas Milo estaría triturándolo a golpes, no había tiempo para perder, así que tuvo que sujetárselos con una mano, y así, a medio vestir fue detrás de su amigo, luego todo paso muy rápido...

Fue como si un gran golpe estremeciera todo su mundo y hubiese dejado todo revuelto, los discípulos de Milo habían decidido que habían trabajado muy arduamente por mucho tiempo y querían divertirse, escaparon por la noche y cometieron las locuras propias de la juventud en el peor momento posible, quizá fue el propio destino quien creo aquella jugarreta, alguien les siguió los pasos y no fue al azar, este lugar santo tiene muchos enemigos, algunos más fuertes que otros y ellos, eran solo unos niños, ese día un chico perdió la vida y algo en el corazón de Milo se rompió, nadie lo vio llorar, Camus alcanzó a escuchar un murmullo, susurro…más bien, un pensamiento que se le escapó

_"Es mi culpa"_

Yo no creo que él sea culpable, ¿No recuerda aquella vez que nos quedamos atrapados en una cueva, porque olvidamos donde quedaba la salida? Pasaron casi el día entero buscándonos, tuvieron que sacarnos en brazos, enfermamos y pasamos dos días en cama, había algún tipo de humo extraño proveniente de no sé dónde que nos dejó verdes como lagartijas y sin poder retener nada en el estómago por más de diez minutos... En otra ocasión casi nos matamos tratando de alcanzar los frutos de un manzano al borde de un acantilado _(si, brillante idea)_ aquello fue pura suerte, pude asirme de una raíz y Milo de mi pierna, no sé si fue cosmos, suerte o adrenalina la fuente de la fuerza que tuve en aquel momento para llevarnos de vuelta a tierra firme, tuve miedo y nunca lo confesé, alguna otra vez nos fuimos muy profundo en el mar en un caluroso día, era otra fanfarronería y terminamos atrapados en una corriente, no recuerdo muy bien como salimos de eso, tragamos sal hasta la conciencia y tuve algún tipo de laguna mental sobre ese día, pero si recuerdo que fue Milo quien sujeto con fuerza mi mano para evitar que nos separáramos, si, éramos aprendices de caballero, pero antes que eso éramos niños y por Zeus que hacíamos estupideces, y lo hacíamos con ganas, simplemente alguna estrella brillo sobre nosotros y nos permitió llegar hasta aquí, eso es todo, no había ninguna diferencia entre esos chiquillos y nosotros... Si la ruleta hubiese girado un poco distinto, no estaríamos aquí...

Y aunque yo sabía eso y lo entendía en mi cabeza, no era capaz de articularlo en palabras, veía a Milo con el corazón hecho trizas, porque eso era, había tenido un par de penas en su vida, como todos, y él era de los que las sufrían en el momento y pasaban a los siguiente, su entusiasmo por la vida siempre era más grande _"Algo propio de escorpión"_, pero esta vez no, el no lloraba, no hablaba con tristeza, pero tampoco hablaba en lo absoluto, ya no reía, no bromeaba y no se interesaba por nada, entrenaba hasta no poder más cada mañana sin siquiera pensarlo y a media tarde caía dormido como quien ha sido golpeado mil veces, sé que se pasa las noches de pie, dando vueltas de un lado a otro… ¡y sin decir una palabra! Eso, lo que sea en lo que él se había convertido no se parecía ya en nada al Milo que yo conocía, esta pena está acabando con él, y en estos tiempos de paz tan absoluta, donde hay poco en que pensar y poco con que distraerte, es la peor de las torturas.

Quiero hablar con él, quiero hacer algo, bajaría al mismo inframundo y de vuelta si allí se encontraran las palabras o el consuelo, no sé qué hacer, yo ya no sé qué hacer...

* * *

Aclaraciones: Las cursivas son pensamientos. En el siguiente capitulo Milo cuenta la historia y le da final, no quería que fuera un drama terrible, así que le daré alguna solución conveniente...lamento pasar de tercera persona a primera persona así nomas XD espero no haber revuelto a nadie


	2. Chapter 2

Ey! Aquí tienen el final! Espero que fuera lo debido, esta historia me gustaba pero estaba toda mal hecha, tengo un par de historias más que valen la pena, trataré de subirlas un día, pero quería terminar esto para no dejarlo a medias.

Gracias por leer!

* * *

Milo abrió los ojos, como atraído por una fuerza invisible, comenzaba a oscurecer... Adivino una nueva noche tormentosa con su cerebro a mil por hora empeñado en hacerle la vida miserable, giro los ojos y lo vio ahí... Sentado en ese incómodo diván, con un libro. De nuevo. Este no bromeaba cuando decía que disfrutaba la lectura, durante un mes, al abrir los ojos siempre lo encontraba ahí sentado con la nariz hundida en algún libro...

Estaba molesto, no sabía porque pero se sentía enserio molesto y su frustración se proyectó en la primera cosa que vio, que desafortunadamente fue un desarmado y silencioso Camus, por suerte, esta fugaz rabieta no llego mucho más lejos, cuando un olor apetecible llego hasta su nariz... Camus le había preparado la cena y la puso en la mesa de noche, sabía que despertaría antes del anochecer.

_- Vaya que puedes ser un ingrato y un imbécil, como siempre... -_ murmuró para sí mismo al darse cuenta de lo injusto que resultaba su secreto arrebato de ira, seguro aquel bello francés tenía mucho mejores cosas en que invertir su tiempo que hacerla de niñera de ese mal intento de escorpión, y sin embargo, durante un mes Camus se había convertido en su sombra, tal vez no sabía que decir pero vaya que sabía qué hacer cuando un amigo no puede consigo mismo, cada día, antes de ir que el griego saliera a entrenar, ya estaba fuera de su templo y se quedaba cerca todo el tiempo, hasta que Milo giraba sobre sus talones para regresar y entonces Camus dejaba lo que estuviera haciendo para seguirle los pasos, el griego hacia las cosas sin razonar, una vez se descubrió asimismo en la ducha y no pudo evitar preguntarse algo parecido a:

_¿ Y cómo demonios llegué aquí?_

Estuvo viviendo en automático todo ese tiempo, esa era la respuesta, y quizá de no ser por el servicial acuario hubiese muerto de hambre, ese golpeado griego solo recordaba entrenar, ducharse, dormir y repetir lo mismo una y otra vez y era por pura inercia. Camus tenía unas grandes habilidades culinarias pero jamás cocinaba diariamente ni para el mismo, así que además de niñera y chef, también la hacía de velador, esperando a que Milo abriera los ojos y de milagro regresará a ser el mismo, cada día, sentado con su libro en ese pequeño diván... estúpido minúsculo diván, ¿ Quién había puesto esa cosa ahí? Al menos debería conseguirle algo más grande, un sofá de lectura o algo, pues prácticamente se había mudado al octavo templo, la mitad de su ropa y varias docenas de libros se habían abierto paso dentro, y seguro no le había resultado tan sencillo, el aguador tenía una estricta forma de vivir y proceder en todos los aspectos de su vida, el no pierde la compostura, simplemente no, y Milo tenía un recuerdo borroso de el idiota de DM que tuvo la osadía de hacer algún comentario insensato acerca de lo que había pasado... Esa es la parte que se ponía borrosa, pero podía deducir, que se le había ido a los golpes con tanta rapidez y tanta fuerza que para cuando volvió en sí, Aioria y Mu lo sujetaban con una fuerza impresionante y Camus, frente a él, estaba dispuesto a continuar la partida con un maltrecho Dm que tenía el orgullo aún más herido que su propia humanidad. Él no es así, el aguador no se confronta con sus compañeros, ni a golpes ni con palabras, el guardaba la compostura ante cualquier situación y sin embargo, aquella vez, se había olvidado de sí mismo...

Quiso agradecerle, mientras se sentaba en la cama pensaba que debía hacerlo, quería decirle que apreciaba el enorme esfuerzo que todo eso debía llevarle, iba a decirle algo...

- Veo que has despertado - Sonrió el acuario al ver su compañero en movimiento, ya empezaba a dudar si seguriá respirando.

_¿Acaba de sonreír así nomás?_

- Si yo...-

- Debes comer algo...-

- Si, yo...- _quiero decirlo, voy a decirlo..._ - emh..-_ ¿Que iba a decir? ...necesito aire..._- Quisiera comer manzanas- _¿manzanas? ¿Esa es tu idea de gracias?_

Es oficial, soy un idiota...

Camus parpadeo un par de veces, el heleno realmente disfrutaba las manzanas, solía comerlas todo el tiempo cuando eran niños y de mayor las incluía además en diversos postres, era un _"adorable monstruo come manzanas"_, así que hubo cierta alegría para Camus en ese comentario, quedaba algo de Milo ahí dentro...

- Bien, si nos damos prisa, llegaremos a la villa-

- Mhn .. No, está bien, iré solo-

- No me molesta ir, no es problema-

- Descuida, ya has trabajado bastante. Mirare a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle- Mientras decía esto el escorpión se anudaba los zapatos, necesitaba cambiar de aires, realmente sentía una gran necesidad de salir del santuario, como si una fuerza ajena a él lo obligará a ponerse de pie.

Por su parte, Camus no estaba muy convencido, ese bicho había estado comportándose como un sonámbulo por semanas, realmente no le creía del todo que podría cuidarse solo, a su parecer, caminaría directo a un acantilado y notaria la caída solo hasta llegar al suelo, pero tampoco podía culparlo demasiado, no se habían despegado en mucho tiempo y por muy discreta que fuese la compañía del pelirrojo, a veces simplemente no quieres a nadie cerca...

Milo sentía fresca la brisa en su cara, cargaba dos bolsas repletas de manzanas y caminaba sin prisa, devoraba las frutas como si de ello dependiera su vida, _¿Hace cuánto no probaba una?_ Ya oscurecía, la calle estaba solitaria y lo único que rompía esa apacible calma era el sonido de sus pisadas sobre el camino.

Y entonces, un grito.

Le hizo pegar un brinco...empezaba a detestar esas sorpresas. Otro grito, del callejón, corrió en esa dirección, dos hombres, una niña, ella trataba de huir. Ira.

¿Existe una acción más cobarde, que aprovecharse de la fragilidad de un niño? Estaba más que molesto, estaba furioso.

Silencio.

Los dos tipos estaban en el suelo, noqueados, más que noqueados...esperó que no estuvieran muertos, pero no podía garantizar nada, no les había atacado con su aguja escarlata porque ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para pensar en eso mientras los atajaba en una lluvia, mejor dicho, tormenta de golpes y se detuvo muy tarde…al parecer solo eran vulgares ladrones._ Al menos nadie los echará de menos._

Milo se volvió. A ver a la niña, que estaba en un rincón y temblaba, tenía una herida en el brazo, se acercó a ella, quería preguntarle si estaba bien y entonces...

Ella saltó, con mucha energía y se aferró de su cuello con toda su fuerza, se quedó ahí, colgada de su cuello con la cara hundida entre sus rizos rubios y rompió a llorar, y lloraba con todo el corazón, tal vez de miedo o de la fuerte impresión, o por lo que fuera... era una niña y lloraba como era lógico, pero en ese momento, ella le trajo a la vida las batallas y las derrotas, y aunque los hombres _" no deben llorar_" o en palabras de su querido amigo _" nunca deberías perder la compostura, eres un caballero"_, ser fuerte cada minuto de cada día durante toda su vida, en ese momento, le pareció lo más estúpido e insensato de todas las decisiones estúpidas e insensatas que había tomado.

Y abrazo a la pequeña, y se dejó caer de rodillas y lloro con ella lo que había guardado en su valiente corazón por años que parecieron siglos.

El tiempo se congeló.

La chiquilla se limpió la cara con las mangas de su ropa y luego tomo la cara de Milo entre sus manitas.._.¡Que ojos más grandes!_ Ese fue el pensamiento en la cabeza de ambos, ella no estaba segura de porque él había llorado pero presentía que era algo importa te, le limpio algunas lágrimas pasando su pequeña mano por la mejilla del rubio y le sonrió con toda la dulzura que un niño agradecido puede proyectar, el heleno por su parte estaba mucho más tranquilo, un poco apenado y sumamente agradecido de que su compañero francés no estuviera cerca para presenciar aquella _"escenita"_, pero al ver a la chiquilla de pie ahí sonriéndole, tuvo que devolverle el favor.

- Entonces...- dijo Milo mostrando todos sus dientes, tratando de recuperar los pedazos de su orgullo que se le olvidaron en algún momento de distracción - ¿Si estás bien?-

- ¡Si! Es un rasguño! ¡Es gracias a usted Señor! ¡Es un héroe! Seguro es un gran guerrero! ¡Ya se! ¡Debe ser usted un santo del santuario! ¡Lo sé por sus ojos, por cierto, que ojos más grandes, usted es muy fuerte! ¡Me llamo Sarame! ¡¿Cual es su nombre?!- Los ojos de Milo se quedaron con expresión de huevo cocino, por todo los cielos...

_Ella habla mucho…mucho, demasiado._

Fue el primer pensamiento de aquel escorpión al que por primera vez, alguien había dejado sin palabras,

_Enserio ella no se calla..._

_¿Tendrá un botón de apagado?_

_Por Zeus… esto debe ser lo que llaman karma…merecido lo tengo_.

- Tiene que venir a casa, déjeme darle las gracias, le prepararé algo de comer y le gustará, lo sé porque soy una gran cocinera, le encantará, ¡Debe venir! ¡Debe hacerlo!- Y así, continuaba mientras jalaba a Milo de un brazo, trato de protestar por supuesto, pero solo lograba hacer que ella hablara más y más rápido, el griego había encontrado la horma de su zapato, y esa mirruña con su personalidad avasalladora le hizo por un momento ponerse en el lugar del aguador... Él era callado, claro que lo era, y seguro no ayudaba el que Milo no le diera tiempo para hablar... o para respirar, demonios,_ "Sí que debe quererme"_, Milo empezaba a tener migraña, así que,_ "una de cal por las que van de arena"_, el rubio se dejó guiar sonriendo.

- ¿Se da cuenta? Quizá de no dar por usted esta noche no volvería a casa, ¡El destino lo trajo aquí!-

_El destino...ese maldito vaya que sabe jugar pesado._

Un vistazo a las estrellas, otra cosa, junto a sus adoradas manzanas, que había olvidado por completo por mucho tiempo…esa noche, Antares brillaba como nunca.

- ¡Abre la puerta, Jacob, soy yo!-

En la puerta apareció una mini figurita, de apenas unos cinco añitos, con la carita y las ropas sucias, el cabello castaño cortito y todo despeinado, había una expresión traviesa en sus facciones, era un niño bonito, pero pícaro.

- ¡Ahh, Jacob, sí que sabes recibir visitas, eres un desastre!- La niña tomo al pequeño en brazos y entro a la casita con Milo de cerca, era una casa pequeñita y muy sencilla, pero acogedora, de alguna forma, lo hacía sentir "como en casa".

El griego volvió a mirar al chiquillo, mientras su hermana le limpiaba la cara, se reía y ponía resistencia, le recordó un poco a él mismo cuando era niño…_pobre chica_, ¡Seguro le daba una vida de problemas!...Aunque, con esa risa, hasta a él le resultaría difícil enfadarse

- Es mi hermano, se llama Jacob, mama murió poco después de que el naciera, yo cuido de él, trabajo en el mercado y la vecina lo cuida mientras estoy trabajando, ella se va antes de que oscurezca, por eso debo darme prisa y volver temprano, es un buen niño, pero travieso y muy comelón, no habla mucho, casi nada, no estoy segura de que sepa todas las palabras, pero se ríe todo el tiempo-

- Ya veo, me recuerda un poco a alguien- Respondió el griego, con una sonrisa traviesa, tomo la bolsa de manzanas y puso una frente a cada niño- ¿Quieres una manzana, Jacob?- El chiquillo tuvo un ataque de risa y como respuesta le extendió su manita que sujetaba un cochecito de madera - ¡Wow! ¡Gracias Jacob! ¿Quieres jugar?- acto seguido el nene salió disparado a una habitación y volvió igual de rápido, con una montaña de cochecitos de madera de colores entre los brazos, que le impedían ver a donde iba, su hermana río, le beso la frente y se fue a la cocina que estaba a unos pasos a preparar algo de cenar, y Milo ya no pudo contenerse, total, ¿Quién podía enterarse?, se dejó caer al suelo como chamaco y empezó a elegir los cochecitos.

Perdió la noción del tiempo mientras se entretenía haciendo maniobras con los autos que desafiarían cualquier ley de la física, el pequeño Jacob estaba tan alucinado de tener un "compañerote de Juegos" tan divertido que de tanto en tanto entre sus carcajadas se le iba encima para _"atraparlo"_ y Milo le hacía cosquillas antes de alzarlo con los brazos y convertirlo en un _"avioncito"_ dando vueltas con el de los brazos por el cuarto, la risa del niño llenaba la habitación y a el griego, le reparo el corazón hasta que resultó improbable pensar que pudo estar roto alguna vez.

- ¡A cenar!- Sarame pegaba de gritos tratando de que su voz resonara por encima de las carcajadas del par de pingos que tenía dando brincos por toda la casa. Cena, Milo moría de hambre y recordó que no había tocado la comida que Camus dejo en la mesita de noche.

Tomó al niño en brazos, le ayudo a lavarse las manitas y luego el avioncito dio un par de vueltas más antes de hacer un " aterrizaje forzoso" en la silla del comedor. En su plato había un enorme omelette de queso y jamón y pan con jalea de frambuesa,_ ¡Ahhh, jalea!_ hace años que no la probaba, su francés optaba por alimentos más sofisticados y con menos calorías..._¡Bha, eso de las calorías es para mortales!._

Milo dio las gracias y comenzó a comer tan rápido y con tan poca decencia que le arrebato otra sonora carcajada el pequeño Jacob, durante la cena, Sarame le contó sobre su vida, que apesar de ser difícil encarama con optimismo, sobre lo mucho que ha amado a su hermano y que desearía poder pasar más tiempo con él y Milo les contó historias fantásticas sobre la vida en el santuario, sus misiones como santo, su brillante armadura, sus nobles y un poco chiflados compañeros de armas y sobre un bello francés, de carácter frio y de cálido corazón que seguramente en este momento estaba imaginado a su bicho medio muerto en alguna barranca o algo peor.

Si no vuelvo pronto, me buscara por toda Grecia antes del amanecer...

- Sarame...

- ¿Mh?...- La chica estaba distraída limpiando la cara de su ahora somnoliento hermano- Vaya que lo has acabado, esta exhausto y te lo agradezco, es un problema que duerma, debo llevarlo a su cama-

Ipso facto Milo se puso de pie y tomó al niño en brazos con cuidado, guiado por la pequeña, lo llevó hasta la cama y lo arropó -

- Buenas noches pequeño campeón...

- bns noshe ennanni-to...

Milo parpadeo un par de veces y se le subió el calor al rostro, ¿Había entendido bien?.

-Dijo...

- Jeje, si, dijo buenas noches hermanito- aclaró Sarame mientras ponía un oso de peluche a un lado de su hermano y le besaba la frente. Después de salir y apagar la luz, Milo se inclinó y se apoyó en una rodilla para abrazar a la niña.

- Gracias...

Milo estaba maquilando un plan en su cabeza, pero Sarame le rompió los pensamientos con su incansable voz.

- Hace frio, te voy a preparar un café para antes de que te vayas- El heleno iba a replicar, la verdad no le gustaba el café, tiene un sabor amargo y un color medio desagradable, además lo ponía tres veces más hiperactivo de lo normal, pero temió que al decir algo, solo conseguiría que esa niña volviera al ataque con sus palabras ilimitadas, además ella ya estaba en labor, la vio poner un chorrito de agua, luego dos cucharadas de café, dos de azúcar y comenzó a batir enérgicamente, rara forma de hacer café... Después de un rato, agua caliente, y listo.

Milo sonrió, y le dio un sorbo a la humeante taza frente a él, para su sorpresa, tenía un sabor dulce y cremoso, dio un sorbo tan largo que la espuma se le pego a la nariz...

- Por Zeus…¡Esto sabe delicioso!

-¡Lo sé! Es genial ¿no? Es receta secreta, mamá me lo enseño- la niña hablaba con aire triunfal, con los puños en la cintura, orgullosa de ver como el chico rubio bebía con gusto el espumoso café.

- A Cam le encantaría esto

- ¿A tu amigo Francés? Claro, a todos les encanta, tráelo y le prepararé uno.

_Idea._

-¿Y si me enseñas a hacerlo?

- ¡Ni hablar! Es un secreto, además, quiero verte regresar, Milo...creo que me agradas… ¿ Y qué clase de nombre es Milo?

- Significa manzana… ¿Qué clase de nombre es Sarame?

- Ah pues… ¡No tengo idea! Pero lo que sea, tiene más _caché_ que llamarse "manzana" ¿Sabes que te convierte en un caníbal?

El rubio sonrió, y vio en su muñeca aquella pulsera tejida con su inicial, Camus se la había traído de algún lugar perdido del mundo y era un detalle muy preciado para el escorpión celeste, se deshizo el nudo y se acercó a la pequeña

- Dame tu mano, Sarame, ¿Lo ves? Esto es un tesoro, cuídalo por mí, volveré por el...

_Volveré por ti, lo prometo._

En cuanto sintió su cosmo acercándose al santuario, se le escapo un gran suspiro de alivio, había estado mirando por la ventana hecho un manojo de nervios, estúpido bicho insensato, tardo horas, es madrugada, ¿Que tanto hacia?

En fin, no quería que notara su pequeño dejo de locura, así que se sentó en la sala con el mismo libro que había estado tratando de leer todo el día, este libro es muy aburrido, debía serlo, porque no había entendido ni una palabra...

- Buenas noches, ya volví

- Eso veo, ¿y las manzanas?

- Las he comido todas

- Supongo que tuviste tiempo para ello- Camus regreso a su lectura, no quería que se notara su indignación por haberlo dejado preocupado por tantas horas, pero aparentemente no lo estaba logrando mucho, además, él podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana y si Camus estuvo esperando es porque quiso, no debía cuestionarlo, si seguía hablando se le iba a salir el enojo, mejor cerrar la boca.

El chico rubio observo a su compañero un momento, ese cabello rojo fascinante, la piel blanca más suave que la seda, sus ojos como zafiros brillantes en los que podía perderse por horas y, ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Ese cuerpo de pecado!

_¿Dónde tuve los ojos puestos todo este tiempo? ¡Que desperdicio!_

Y Milo notó un detalle más, esa arruga a media nariz, que se le formaba al francés cada vez que estaba molesto con él y siendo fiel a su personalidad, optaba por morderse la lengua, el rubio amaba eso, en secreto le encantaba hacerle perder los estribos, pero solo para poder sorprenderlo con algo después y que lo mirara con esa media sonrisa tipo _"No puedo contigo"_

Y tenía listo un plan.

- Voy a prepararte café, Cam- Dicho esto, el griego giró sobre sus talones con esa media sonrisa, esa de cuando está esperando salirse con la suya. Camus tuvo sus dudas al respecto, para empezar, no estaba preguntándole, simplemente se había ido a la cocina, para continuar…_ ¿Café?_ Milo detesta el café, incluso su olor le provoca repele ,sin mencionar que su gusto al respecto es bastante cuestionable, Camus solía adquirir café de grano, de buena calidad y que tiene "gracia" Milo compraba cualquier café soluble en el mercado de tanto en tanto, sin siquiera mirar la etiqueta, exclusivamente para cuando moría de sueño o de resaca y era absolutamente necesario tomar una taza, Camus jamás mencionaba la palabra "Café" en el octavo templo, porque de hacerlo, tendría que beber una taza de agua oscura sin cuerpo ni sabor.

Lo veía de reojo, batiendo enérgicamente…_¿Qué está haciendo? _En fin, obviamente era un vil intento de hacerle olvidar su enojo, no se lo pondría tan fácil, _este cree que siempre puede hacer lo que quiera y salirse con la suya._

- y…buala!  
- Se dice Voilá.  
-Eso dije pues – Milo dibujo una enorme sonrisa, al menos estaba sonriendo, Camus tomó la humeante y considerablemente enorme taza que Milo le extendía, _Por supuesto, tenía que ser enorme, ¿no Milo?_ Aun así, el francés estaba comprometido a no hacer ningún tipo de gesto a lo que adivinaba sería un desagradable sorbo.

- ¡Mon dieu! ¡C' est magnifique!  
- ¡Espero que fuera un cumplido! – Milo tenía una sonrisa triunfal. Camus lo miró y sintió reconfortar, sonreía, había extrañado esa sonrisa por más tiempo del aceptable, había pensado en él, lo que sea que estuviera haciendo durante su larga ausencia, fue pensando en él…  
- Crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras…  
-Sí  
-Crees que siempre te vas a salir con la tuya  
- Un simple "gracias Milo" bastaría- Milo ensancho su sonrisa y se acercó al francés, que se supo derrotado.

_Lo hizo, de nuevo_

Camus bebió un poco más del espumoso contenido y puso la taza en la mesa de centro, Milo se arrodilló junto a él y recargó su cabeza en las piernas del pelirrojo, que lo recibió acariciando los mechones de su ondulante cabellera rubia.  
- Dante está muerto…- El heleno susurro estás palabras, apenas en un suspiro.  
- Lo sé…  
- Fue mi culpa…  
- No- rotundo – Fue el destino…  
- Tal vez  
- No- más rotundo- No olvides que _yo_ siempre tengo la razón.

Sonrisa. Ojos que se cierran. Silencio.

El brillo de los primeros rayos de sol los atrapó poco después, por primera vez, parecía que la vida volvía al templo de escorpión.

- Y… ¿Dónde dejaste a Dorian?  
- Mu se ha hecho cargo, dos niños era demasiado para mí- replico sarcásticamente el francés.  
- ¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Cómo has sido capaz?- El rubio se llevó a la cara las manos exagerando la reacción divertido - ¡Va a matarlo del aburrimiento! Debemos ir por él en este instante, si es que queda algo del chico, no puedo ser tan bestia como para fallarle a dos de mis discípulos-  
- "¿Debemos?"  
- Si, componte de una vez y acompáñame, es temprano, iremos a la villa después, muy importante.

_Quiero que conozcas a alguien…_

Milo logró lo impensable, después de argumentar que _"Dos niños comunes y corrientes habían salvado la poca cordura que le restaba"_ consiguió que una doncella del santuario _"Al fin y al cabo tenemos de sobra"_ se mudara con los pequeños Sarame y Jacob, un tutor iría a visitarlos por las tardes, se encargarían de que nada les hiciera falta, Sarame podría olvidarse del trabajo y dedicarse a…

- ¿Y que se supone que haga ahora, Milo? Es demasiada libertad para alguien como yo.  
- Estoy de acuerdo, trata de no meterte en muchos problemas  
-¿Qué se supone que haré?- _Silencio_…  
-¿Tú, sin palabras? ¡Alabados sean los cielos! ¡Ha ocurrido un milagro!  
- ¡Te odio!- Risas…  
- Harás lo que sea, lo que quieras…

_Eres capaz de todo._

- ¿Volverás?  
- Tienes algo que es mío. Volveré por él

_Volveré por ti…_

-Así que…- Comenzó Camus, mientras comenzaban el ascenso de vuelta al santuario, después de una de tantas visitas a los niños que se habían vuelto parte de su rutina- _"Ennanni-to"_, nunca mencionaste que querías niños.  
-¿Celoso?  
-Asustado, ya te dije, cuidar a un solo chiquillo es demasiado, ¿Qué haría con tres?- _No será enserio..._  
- Ahhh, puede que te guste, nunca hablamos de tener niños.  
-Debes estar bromeando – _no pánico, no pánico…_  
- Tranquilo, encontraré la forma de convencerte  
- No estoy muy seguro  
- ¿Por qué? ¿No has escuchado que el escorpión celeste, siempre consigue lo que quiere?  
Suspiro.  
- Algo de eso me han dicho…

_Es muy propio de ti.  
_

* * *

Finitooooo! LOL! Aclaro, Dante y Dorian son los discípulos de Milo, por si la curiosidad las mata XD (no creo) en alguna otra historia, Dorian fue un gran caballero de plata, además tenia un carácter de los diez mil demonios y estaba hecho una bala, fue el _"gran orgullo del escorpión dorado" _y cuido de lejitos de los niños de Milo cuando él, por obvias razones no pudo hacerlo más, hasta que crecieron y todo fue final feliz para todos.  
Milo nunca pensó realmente en adoptarlos (solo bromeaba), sintió empatia pues eran huérfanos y disfrutaba de gustaba pasar tiempo con ellos cuando reinaba la paz.

Espero que disfrutaran al lectura :D


End file.
